turtles_aufandomcom-20200214-history
Cancellation
Meta Timing: 6 May 2023 Setting: a park near the Vos and 2nd Darling-Jones house Text From her backpack, Charlie's phone chirps 'danger'. She seizes it, barks, "Darling." Griet sips her juice. "/'What?'" Charlie digs her fingernails into the surface of the table. "You said—" Picks at a seam of her dress. "I understand," Charlie grinds out. "Thank you for fi— telling me." She throws her mobile to the table, herself to her feet. Strides—moves like she wants to step away from the problem, but the problem's not here. Griet puts down her cup. "May ah help with anything?" Charlie, facing away, puts her hands on her hips. "wrong?" "He doesn't even want to be there!" Crosses her arms, widens her stance. "And now, there's a Kaiju and his leave's been canceled so be a month between visits home." "Why did he san up?" Charlie whirls, fists clenched, eyes blazing. "What part of that—" Griet for calm, smiles. Charlie takes a breath, lowers her shoulders. "He didn't—" Closes her eyes, shifts her weight. Spits, "They in/'sisted'." fingers tense on her [cup. "Thet's] what they told you to say, yeh?" The slightest nod; Charlie links her fingers behind her neck. Griet studies her face. "It's- it's lak what they wanted with Izzy.{, yeh?}" Charlie looks down. "It's worse," murmurs Griet. Charlie recrosses her arms, turns away. "Ah'm sorry, Charlie. {Thet's terrible fa you all.}" Charlie shakes her head, starts pacing. "I—" Her mouth thins into a line. Griet sips her juice. Charlie presses the heels of her hands to her forehead. "I don't know how to tell the beans." "Tell them the truth." Charlie acknowledges, keeps pacing. Griet sips. Charlie twists in her direction. "W—" Resumes pacing. [laces her fingers around her cup.] "Why did they need new pilots anyway?!" face greys. "I mean, what happened to the old pair?!" startles, slopping [juice onto the table.] "You ... you don't know?" "Know what?" "Lachlen—Ranger Rahley—d-dahd. Jason's still in hospital e-en-end they're not sure he'll recovah." mops at the mess with a handkerchief from her purse. "Rangers die." digs her fingernails into her palms. Griet flinches. "Not in the hanga." Looks away. "Pieta f-found him." "How—?" Griet chews her lip. "He's supposed to say it was an eccident ...." "But it wasn't," Charlie grits out. Griet nods. Charlie hisses, "What happened?" Griet's voice is tiny. "He was bleeding, /'breathing' when Pieta got there. He trad to save him—he really trad—but he was too late." "What. Happened." Griet takes shaky breath. "Pieta says- thinks he shot himself. In the heart. There was so much—" Pauses, gathers herself. "Ah found blood under Piet's nails the next day." Buries her face in her hands. "He took four showers end {still} hedn't gotten it all out." Charlie's fingers tangle in her braid. "Pieta's still in counseling. Your Andrea ...." Griet folds and re-folds the handkerchief. Charlie waits. "Your Andrea f— was her friend." Smiles sadly. "Pieta said talk was Jason was sweet on her."Category:Ficlet Category:Work in Progress Category:Griet Category:Charlie Category:Jason (mention) Category:Lachlan (mention) Category:Playdate arc Category:Pietr (mention) Category:Jackson (mention) Category:Andrea (mention) Category:Caffeine (or a lack thereof) Category:One-sided conversations Category:PPDC's complete control over outside contact Category:Izzy (mention) Category:Conversations on mobiles Category:Charlie's mobile Category:Conversing via mobile